Mad as a Hatter
by Blue-Eyes-Dragon
Summary: Alice has grown up, married, and has a daughter named Destery, what happens when She falls down the rabbit hole.


**_"Destery please its one party please." my father begged me, he held out the dress and looked at me with such sadness, I nodded my head he smiled happily then gave me the dress rushing off to my mother. Many years have passed since her trips to wonderland, she is older now has a family; once I was born she never touched its grass or saw its many faces. She says it's the hardest thing to do right next to raising me then we would laugh. Father hates wonderland, he says its rubbish and foolish to believe in. I always wonder what it would be like to meet wonderland...maybe i'll see the rabbit and find my way down. Mother says to always believe in the rabbit hole and someday your see it too.  
As I finished putting on my party dress, my mother came in. She has blond hair going white, wrinkles and still a kind smile. I love my mother and father but sometimes I wonder could I really be my father's daughter. Mother hates when I talk like that but it's true we are nothing alike, the only thing we have in common is our looks. While mother and I think, talk, and believe in everything the other dose.  
"You look beautiful my love you know that." She said softly, touching my short hair, but I do with your hair will grow out more, twirling some hair in her fingers with a smile that made her look years younger.  
"Alice, Destery come along its time to go!" father shouted. She walked me down the steps, my father smiled at use helping mother into the carriage, he was going to help me but I stepped in by myself before he could. Mother laughed softly making father glare at her, then me.  
"Destery, you must be more lady like, it's not write for you to be so boyish!" father complained I shook my head staring out the window. "Your future husband could be there!" he said I jumped and looked at him fiercely my eyes like flames. He held his ground taking a breath an going on "You see there are four boys there all from rich family, handsome, and very amazing giving this family a lot more connections." He said looking at me. My eyes flew to mother she was looking away. A shadow crossed my face, and I clenched my fits.  
"No!" I yelled, when the carriage stopped I jumped out running passed everyone. I won't I won't get married no no my fathers and mothers called going unheard as I ran faster._**

**_I hid in the garden maze, my heart pounding tears filling my eyes I rubbed them away quickly, standing up tall I heard a small crunch of leaves and branches and say a fuzzy tail, as I walked closer it moved. A smile graced my lips I followed it until I came across him again, a pocket watch in hand and his nose twitching. I stopped this rabbit was pitch black not white like mother said he was, He looked at me and smiled.  
"Come come your late you're late!" He said loudly, rushing down a hole. I walked to it right next to a tree resting on hand on the tree trunk and one on its large root.  
"Destery! Destery, Please come out were sorry!" Father yelled coming closer, I looked at him and went down the hole, keeping up with the rabbit was hard him hoping and dodging things. When I finally hit the floor, I looked around a door, vile of something, and a small cake. Mother told me about this. Upelkuchens. A cake that makes you grow I took a small bite growing just enough to reach the key, taking the vile of Pishsalver, Cringing at the horrible taste, my body shrinking going back to a normal me. Mother was right it dose taste like rotten eggs with old socks wrapped in nasty rotten fish.  
The Key was a fit for the lock opening the door and walking threw...  
My hand flew to my mouth, "This can't be wonderland it can't!" I whispered._**

**_It was beautiful. I'm a dark way. The sky midnight blue stars shining trees black as night and leaves blood red, on a small mushroom were a rocking horse fly; I smiled and held my hand out it flew on top it.  
"Look its Alice she has come back after all these years!" someone said, I turned on my heels no one there.  
"Come out!" I said back, and out popped The March Hare, Tweedledum and Tweedledee, and the Dormouse,  
"That's not Alice, look at thy hair its black as the trees, and those eyes Blue not brown. She ain't anything." Dormouse said, turning around ready to walk off  
"Wait that's my mother Alice is my mother!"  
"How do we know you ain't lying?" Tweedledee  
"Yeah how do we know?" Tweedledum said after his brother.  
"My mother told me all about you all of you. The march hare you love tea, and always have sugar with your tea, Dormouse Mother said you took the eye right out of the Bandersnatch, Tweedles you were both the red queens toy until you were freed by mother. But where is Hatter?" I asked my eyes scanning did i miss him? They all looked hurt and sad their eyes casted down. "What happened to hatter, tell me now?!"  
Dormouse answered "He is dying..."  
"That can't be true, take me to him." She nodded and we began to walk._**

**_As we walked I kept my eyes on the sky, I never noticed before but midnight blue is a color that never gets boring or old it's so mysterious and beautiful.  
"Can you tell me what happened to hatter?" I asked quietly, Dormouse looked and me and sighed.  
"He was off looking for his pins from his hat; the cat loves to take them it was a game they played. But cat hid them in Snapdragon willow them things are evil and poisons...He got bit, queen says only a few days left. I'll miss him I will."  
"Poor hatter, poor poor hatter." I wish I could do something, anything." I whispered.  
"His pins are all still missing. He keeps asking for them and begging you could go out and get them!" Dormouse said loudly, waking March Hare, but he looked around and feel back to sleep." I smiled softly then looked back at Dormouse.  
"I'll do it."_**

**_The castles loomed in front of use its white towers and pink cherry trees Men, horses and women were walking all over them wearing nothing but white, faces covered in make-up, I felt so out of place right now.  
"Come he is this way." March Hare snapped me out of my thinking, I walked to the door opening it to see hatter laying there. His hair all around him, eyes closed skin pale and waxy; when I touched his cheek he opened his eyes. Bright green soft in color Mother always talked about Hatter and his riddles.  
"Alice?" he asked so weakly, he reached up and touched my face coming to my hair a sad look crossed his face. "You're not Alice are you?" I so wanted to say yes to make him happy, but I just nodded holding his gloved hand.  
"My name is Destery, I'm Alice's daughter." I said quietly as if I spoke to loud he would break. A smile graced his lips.  
"A beautiful daughter you are, and down the rabbit hole you came just like her. Will you stay, here with me?"  
"No, i'll stay the rest of this day but then i'll go and search for your hat pins." His eyes widened and he leaned up, my arms wrapped around his shoulders one on his chest "Hatter please no rest please." I begged he shook his head.  
"You can only go if you tell me how is a raven like a writing desk." he asked a stubborn look on his face, Mother has told me the answer many times.  
"I don't know, hatter how are they the same."  
"Clever girl." He lay back down, coughing. "Do you promise to come back?"  
"I promise hatter by the name St. Claire." I whispered he closed his eyes and feel back to sleep chest rising and falling. "I just hope you can hold out." As I walked out The White Queen, smiled at me holding out her hand, as I took it she lead me away from Hatter, and I was hit with a wave of sadness, and most of all pain. "Hatter..." I whispered to myself. _**

**_The white queen led me to a room, a white, black and gold room the bed Black wood, white blankets a canopy, the desk, dresser doors and closets all black wood, with golden trim, the walls white with black and gold pictures.  
"This shall be your room." She said, and a smile came on her lips, "Will it do?"  
"This is beautiful, Thank you so much I don't know what to say."  
"Help Hatta is that what you came for?" she asked ignoring my question. I nodded blushing red at the mention of his name "You are Alice's daughter, yes?" again I nod "Dose she does she ever talk of this place?"  
"Every chance she gets."  
"Dose she talk about me?"  
"Yes once, only kind things."  
"Did she tell you of my sister?" A dark shadow crossing her face, I looked down, hiding my eyes they always gave away my lies.  
"Yes all the things she did." I lied, it just slipped off my tongue I knew it was wrong but I never wanted to know of the red queen, not now not then.  
"Yes I suppose she would, come dinner is an hour. You will go to the red queen to help Hatta yes?" My eyes flew up to meet her's, She was calm but her eyes said she was in pain...Did she and the hatter did they love each other? "You will need to wear this dress."She walked away closing the door behind her. I placed the dress on looking at myself in the mirror. My head and heart hurt so I walked to the bed laying down rubbing my eyes.  
"Mother, I hope you know i'm ok and i'm not coming home..." I whispered to myself turning on my side, my eyes fluttered shut drifting me off the Dreamland...  
(Dreamland)  
"You promised to save him!"  
"You swore!"  
"Liar!"  
"You can never come back!" voices yelled at me, it was black darkness.  
"What did I do?" I cried back.  
"You destroyed Underland!"  
(End of Dreamland)  
I shoot out of bed, my heart pounding. No I won't I won't do that; I'll save hatter, and prove that dream wrong!_**

**_After dinner with the queen and March Hare and everyone else I felt uneasy, as if everything I was doing was wrong.  
"Will you bring Hatta his food?" The queen asked, I looked at her and nodded taking the tray from the servant. As I walked I saw a beautiful lake black lily pads with a single pink flower. The moon turning everything black, silver or white I walked to Hatter's room helping him lean up.  
"What do you see when you look at the sky?" He asked out of the blue, I looked at him taking my eyes off the sky. "I wondered when I was younger, what was so special about the sky. But what do you see?" I looked out the window, a small smile on my lips.  
"I see many things, right now I see an artist painting the sky with stars, but later I see a black lake ready for a ripple to happen, or when the sun is just rising and the moon begins to leave I see how much the sun and moon are in love and wish to be together but evil earth never letting them." I said looking at his face those eyes full of wonder.  
"You are a very odd child." he said going back to eating. I nodded and looked out again, my mind wondering off into the darkest forest and lush jungles, or even to hatter's own heart...  
"Hatter do you love, and not the love you have to tea like a love you have for a woman?"  
"Yes or No, maybe both or none at all."  
"Hatter i'm not asking for a riddle, do you love?"  
"Your too young to think of love." he said softly laying down, I covered him up but before I even pulled away, he was asleep...I leaned closer to him, just to hear his heart beat, It was fast.  
I walked out of his room, passing by the lily pond and out of the water came a fish. It was orange and white leaping over the lily flower, making a ripple happen Flowers began to bloom all over.  
"If only love was as simple as this..." I whispered _**

**_The sky was still dark when I woke up; I looked out to see the sun and moon coming up together for a few seconds before they moved away. A soft sigh escaped my lips there were books on the dresser next to me big leather bound books.  
"The Bloody Forest?" I tilted my head to the side flipping it over to the back my eyes scanned for anything else. I opened the first page to see horrible pictures and haunting words...  
"The bloody forest is dark and dangers full of horrible monsters, but it holds a wonderful thing. The cure to anything illness, pain, sadness, even heart ack. But be warned the bloody queen lives her with these monsters and after the thirty-seven years she has taken over panting the earth red with blood, The trees becoming horrible and cruel things..." I placed the book down my hands trembling I grit my teeth and got up placing on the rose dress slipping on Black ballet shoes. I walked out of the Door down the steps. I will go to the Bloody forest kill the queen and get hatter help I will.  
Dormouse came behind me and smiled to me.  
"You gonna help hatter?" she asked, I nodded and picked her up placing her on my shoulder. "You're crazy." she said. I smile broke out on my lips.  
"As that cat once said were all mad here!" I laughed and broken into a run towards the black mountains and past that...Hatter's cure and pins. _**

**_Translation to the book: The bloody forest is dark and dangers full of horrible monsters, but it holds a wonderful thing. The cure to anything! Illness, pain, sadness, even a broken heart. But be warned the bloody queen lives her with these monsters and after the thirty-seven years she has taken over panting the earth red with blood, the trees becoming horrible and cruel things..." _**

**_After making it to the outskirts of the White Kingdom, I looked out a field; Dormouse looked around and shook her head.  
"This is far as I go." She said softly, turning back I looked at the spot where she once stood and felt hurt somehow, the moon was rising above me making the world black white and grey once again.  
"Moon, do you ever feel so scared? Do you ever wonder why you live or why you took this path?" asked softly, climbing up a tree to the highest branch. As I griped one branch and pulled it away another snapped back scratching my cheek warm blood dripped down three dropped feel onto the branch. I stood up inching out to the edge I reached my hand out to the moon "Will you hear me now that i'm so close? Will you help me find the queen?" Only the sound of a single raven's cry was heard.  
Claiming down was easy, I walked until I say an old man sitting on a wooden fence, He was mumbling like he had dough in his mouth, I touched his shoulder and his eyes looked up at me they were a glow, his hair whiter than anything I have even seen and a face like a raven's.  
"Who are you?" I asked softly as not to scare him, He just rocked back and forth again muttering ad mumbling. "Sir who are you?" I asked louder yet nothing was said.  
My eyes turned into a glare and my heartfelt full of lava, I was mad again but this time I walked off walking thru the field, the wheat grass tickling me.  
"Moon, I know how you feel, so sad alone, and no one to know...Dear moon poor moon i'm so sorry." At last the field had stopped coming to where it dropped off into black ground trees twisted and gnarled and black my every boned twitched to climb a sighs was in front of me with the same thing from the book "Stay out of the red queens world be forever painted in red!", I nodded but before I even got a mile in words on a tree made my heart almost stop. "Run run please help me please no run!" I can't give, up not yet Hatter needs me…_**

**_Translation to the signs: "Stay out of the red queen's world or be forever painted in red!" "Turn back!" Translation to the writing on the tree: "Run run please help me please no run!" _**

**_It wasn't hard to see all the blood and body part scattering, swords, shields, armor, and chainmail littered the ground. I was scared the sounds of screams echoed in the forest. My skin crawled and I was shaking my heart pounding fast.  
The moon was gone nowhere to be found, my only friend was gone leavening me alone…I pain in my head made me lose the breath in my lunges all I saw were two sharp yellow eyes…._**

**_My eyes flew open, my head hurt really back. In the corner of the room was a man looking like I Hatter I stood up walking to him, A cane was in my face a smirk on the man's face he sipped his tea.  
"Well well look what's here, another Alice?" He asked I glared at him.  
"My name is Destery. She is my mother."  
"Really now you look nothing like the Alice we were told of, she had blond long hair, and eyes blue as the sea, are you sure your Alice's daughter?_**

**_Could you tell me why a raven like a writing desk is?" This is the same thing he asked my mother. A smile crossed my lips. The answer was so easy for my mother never knew.  
"Neither one is made of cheese." I spoke calmly his eyes widened and a glare on his face, the cane was placed down.  
"Fine fine that's all well as you see but you will never pass as a red." His voice held a hint of cockiness and smugness. _**


End file.
